


To Return to you

by Middy



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: Christmas Party, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fist Fights, Hospitalization, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the lights dim, her hair fall down upon her bare shoulders and bounce with each step. Freddie was lost in her, wondering when he wasn't ever lost in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rio to England|Freddie is homesick

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more of this pair! Their so lovely, and there is so much that can be done after the movie. So I decided to start one of my own. This might go on in chapters, just until I feel I've finished it. So you may only see a three chapter story! Anyways please enjoy.

Freddie took in the fresh winter air in England, god had he missed it. It was to hot for him in Rio, to much sand in laces he'd rather never have it in again. He landed hours ago but he had been eager to see his friends at the pub. He wasted no time settling into the old ways, singing and having a few pints to settle his nerves. It was Christmas eve, he had made it just in time to. 

"Freddie Darling." Came a nasally voice. She was the bar owners wife, boys called her the gold digger. Freddie just acted polite as she openly flirted with him. She was to confident, pushing her breasts pass the breaking point. She wore the strongest perfume and smelled of cigars and spilled brandy. He nearly sneezed at the cloud of smells plunging into his nose., god he felt like he was back in the war smelling the men after a victory. 

"Hello Melinda love." Freddie faked a smile, which wasn't hard. He kissed her hand that she offered and rolled his eyes as she walked away only to return with drinks. 

"My husband will be so thrilled to know his best patron is home." She said a bit to lowly. "Did you have fun in Rio?" She commented, obvious prying. 

"Yes, very much." He gritted his teeth looking around. "But nothing beats home." He sighed. Looking around he spotted something dreadful, High Court judge Sir William Collyer.  
That instantly made him think of...her. He looked around quickly, scanning the room for her. Was she here? Had she joined her husband again? No, Hester was serious about leaving the bastard. He still couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Then the same voice leaped in his ears and stomped on his eardrums. 

"Freddie, I heard that the judge finally signed the divorce papers." 

"How on earth did you find out about that?" Freddie glared. What went around London? What gossip was spread about Hester? He left with good intent that she'd be ok.

"Oh, it wasn't hard not to find out." She sighed. "Poor girl was yelled at for an hour, exposing the naughty truth of her affair with you."

Freddie stood up, putting out his cigarette and walked right for the judge. He wouldn't touch him, but Freddie was known for looks that killed. 

"Where is she?"

The overweight man looked over, and scoffed. "Back I see?" He put his drink down and down and faced Freddie just a bit under the younger mans height. "I divorced her." 

Freddie laughed in frustration. "I get that you daft man! Where the bloody hell is she?"

"Wherever hussy's spend their evenings." He made a few other gentlemen laugh, as if the pigs knew anything of their story. Freddie slapped the drink out of William's hand once he picked it up, the glass breaking caught only his little party of friends attention. 

"You say one bad word about her again, and I swear not even your tittle will save you." He dashed out and into the night air. He headed straight for his old flat, there had to be trace of her somewhere in that place.


	2. Coming Home|Baby It's cold outside

Coming down from lovers high, feet planted to earth again. Hester finished crying her eyes out, she had messed it all up. If only she had thrown it out the window, or never addressed it to Freddie. She had one lapse of judgment, a stupid thought and now Freddie was gone. He was never coming back, he had made up his mind and it was done. She could smell him everywhere, the bed filled with the scent of last nights coupling. She was cleaning herself up when a harsh knock was on the door.

"Who is it?" She shouted from the bedroom.

"Your husband." Came a stiff voice.

Hester ground her teeth and shot to the door and pulled it open. "What do you want." She spat.

H only grinned. "Nice uh..place, sure he has all the means to take care of you." He almost had a sarcastic tone.

Hester glared. "Freddie is gone, we broke...up." She spat again.

"Oh my my, I'd say I was surprised but...", He grinned. "He was quite a hot head." He put his hat back on. "Guess i'll be signing those papers now." He turned.

"You selfish bastard, I hope you have a miserable life with all that money that makes you happy!" She slammed the door in his face and cried. He was the worst mistake she had made, a real ass hat he was. She walked from the door and drifted off to stick her nose in a book, maybe smoke a fag or two. Neighbors had stared..Mrs. Miller being one and now the secret being out was when the gossip started to the fat old mans pleasure.  
  
And gossip was not a real problem to her, the looks were what hurt. What she dd with Freddie wasn't wrong..maybe to the eyes of the snooty rich people, but not to her. He had ignited life back into her body, had done things she had never felt in her life with anyone. She would gladly deal with the backlash of what her ex-husband would shove her way. 

* * *

**  
::Present time::**

Freddie ran up the stairs to his flat building, he took two steps at a time. Dust would indicate she was gone, no dust would _mean_...his breath hitched as he reached the door. He ran fingers over the wood, remembering when he left...the look in her brown eyes as he turned to go. She hadn't tried to stop him, run out the door and plead. He hadn't wanted her to, and perhaps sh to knew that.

He lifted his hand and knocked, the hollow sound echoing into his ears. He heard silence... _silence_.. _silence_ , his heart sunk, he was a fool to think-

The door opened and revealed longer brown hair, just shoulder length. It had only been a year, but sh was still so breathtaking. "Hester..."

Brown eyes wide, full of surprise and yet also tears. It took her a moment and sh covered her mouth. "Freddie..."

"Hello love." He couldn't help but notice baggage near the couch, he stepped inside she wouldn't protest it was his flat. "Leaving?"

Really he new he had no right to say anything, he left her and what she did was her business.

"Moving-"

  
"Stay." He interrupted her just she started to speak.  
  
"  
What?" Her confusion evident in her eyes as he turned to look at her.  
  
  
"It's hard to even get a place and the last thing I want is for you to beg for money from that..animal." He was still pissed about that.  
  
Hester closed the door and sighed. "You saw him?"   
  
"Saw him? I bloody heard his high blood pressure from my seat." He sneered. "If I would have thought.." He paused unable to speak.  
  
Hester resisted the urge to touch him, her hands stayed at her sides as she walked closer. "You left because I was holding you back..and I was..who wants me as baggage to carry about?"  
  
Freddie gave her an almost heated stare, he moved closer and closer till she was planted on the door and he had a hand planted on the wood above her head. "You are not baggage Hes.." He could smell her..fuck he could smell the soft soap on her and it made him groan. "Don't talk about yourself like that..."   
  
Hester was looking up at him, her breathing unsteady as she reached up and fixed a few strands of his hair that managed to fall loose from the products. He melted into her gently caresses to his scalp and it was as if he was on cloud nine when she rubbed her thumb down his jaw.   
  
"Please stay." He light out an uneven breath.  
  
"Freddie I-"  
  
"I will stay on the couch.." He offered.  
  
"No..that couch is comfortable but not enough to sleep on."  
  
"Hes-"  
  
"I'll stay...but your not staying on the couch."  
  
Freddie let her go under his arm and as he heard her unpack he couldn't help but smile. Even if they weren't..falling back into the relationship they had, they'd take things slow..for now. He only hoped it wasn't to late to fix what happened between them as he watched her move about the flat.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope to see reviews, I most know if it is worth continuing!


End file.
